Be Somebody
by skeletonclique
Summary: My name is Dustin Broke, and here I am, sitting in Dumpsville, after a four year relationship with my girlfriend. I feel like a nobody. I feel like I have no worth. She cheated on me and I'm here to feel the worst of it. I want to be somebody again. I want to be somebody who can complete someone else, make them happy, make them fall in love with me. It's all I ask.
1. Chapter 1

We all want to be somebody, right? But I don't mean a famous kind of _somebody_. I mean a somebody who means something to someone. A somebody who can make someone fall in love with all their little habits and mannerisms, all their little quirks, their voice. Just them in general, y'know? And I used to think that I was a somebody. Until last week.

I'm cutting in way too quick.

My name is Dustin. Dustin Andrew Broke. I was born on the 21st March 1997. As of today, I am 17 years old. I live in a small trailer in the poorer part of Pleasantview, SimCity, with my mom, Brandi, and my two younger brothers; Beau and Junior. Skip Junior. My father is dead. He died when I was 13. As bizarre as it sounds, he drowned in the pool in our backyard. None of us know what happened. I was doing homework in my bedroom. I had my headphones on, and I was listening to music. The heavy kind too, songs like Monkey Failure, Man's Fire, that kind of heavy. Mom must have been looking after Beau, who was a year old then. I was trying to conclude my history essay in the most concise way possible, when I heard a shrill, ear-piercing scream. I tugged out my earpieces and darted to my mother, who was by the pool. My dad was just floating there, dead.

We called the ambulance, but by then, it was way too late. They thought he'd taken a bad knock to the head on the pool edge, rendering him unconscious.

He'd even gotten my mom pregnant again. She couldn't get a job, and since I was the man of the house, it was all down to me. I was desperate; I got sucked into the local crime ring. But I broke out... uh, no pun intended. There was this girl, who I'd been friends with since we were kids.

Her name was Angela. And in a raging wave of hormones and the budding of physical attraction commonly found in adolescence, we started dating. We went steady. She was my girlfriend. It lasted four years. It ended just last week. And I guess I'm just sitting in my bedroom talking into a laptop webcam because I just need to verbally get this out of my system.

A four year relationship that just fell apart. Wow. At least, that's what _she_ thought had happened, as far as she was concerned. Or wanted to happen.

Angela has a younger twin sister, called Lilith. I think there's something like a 6 minute age difference between the two. And they're identical twins, the kind that it's real hard to tell who's who unless you can identify what they're wearing, or by their voices. The two used to play tennis for our school team, so they both had to remove their makeup. And that was _really_ tough to tell who's who. I think Lilith's a little bit taller than Angela... yeah, Lilith's like 5'7", Angela's more like 5'5".

And at the same time I went steady with Angela, Lilith went steady with my best friend. His name is Dirk Dreamer.

Lilith and Dirk broke up 2 years ago. At that time, Lilith got temporarily kicked out of school, and he lost it. He got sick her of act, and didn't want to be dragged down by it.

I used to play soccer with Lilith in the local park a lot. After she broke up with Dirk, I rarely saw her. It destroyed her. They'd been childhood friends too, and it was a friendship that had been burned to the ground too.

It gets worse, this whole thing.

With Dirk unattached, it gave my _Pleasant_ little ex the green light a couple of years later. Yeah, she cheated on me, with my best friend. It's one thing to date your sister's ex, but it's another to cheat on your boyfriend with his best friend. The cheating only lasted a weekend. When we were back at school on Monday, Dirk came up to me and was all "Dustin, I'm so sorry that you broke up with Angie, she's so upset by the whole thing."

My response was a little something like; "You what?"

"You... broke up with Angie? And I've taken her under my wing...?"

"Uh... no... Dirk, what are you talking about?"

"Welp, we've exposed a cheater."

"No kidding." I grunted.

"Look man, I wouldn't have been with her if she was still with you, she'd told me you and her broke up."

"Right."

"Wanna give her hell for this?"

"Sure."

"Just yell at her in public or something rather?"

"Yeah."

You can imagine I was distraught by this. I confronted her after school, and I just lost my cool. I was shouting, with hot, salty tears running down my face. I was shouting stuff like; "Four years Angie! Four years and you never thought about how far we had come?" I mean, she was my first love, my first girlfriend, my first time, and this is how it all falls apart. She tried to rush up to Dirk, who also let loose.

I don't call him my best friend for nothing. We spoke about it later, and she had tried to sleep with Dirk, who politely declined. I was disgusted when I heard this, I mean, I wouldn't try a stunt like that with someone I had literally _just_ become intimate with. I couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

But after that incident, Lilith started talking to me again. I guess we both had a common enemy now. In fact, everyone in school wasn't too keen on her. None of our lot are keen on cheaters at all. I guess you could say she was the first cheater in our grade. I understand why Lilith went quiet after Dirk broke up with her. After so long with that person, and they're suddenly not in your life anymore, it leaves a huge hole in your stomach. In your life. I couldn't eat, or sleep. Still can't. I guess talking in this way is my coping mechanism.

I need to destroy all the traces of that part of my life. Starting with this picture. I'll go get it.

Right, I know the quality of this camera isn't great, but here's the picture... yeah... there's no point, quality's too bad. Basically it's a picture of me, sitting on a chair with an acoustic guitar on my knee, with Angie wrapping her arms around my neck behind me. She's pressing her cheek against mine. I remember that day. It was the first time I'd sung in public. I'd addressed the song to her; I maintained eye contact with her throughout the entire song. Lilith had provided a string arrangement for me. In terms of music, she's super-talented. She can play loads of instruments- guitar, bass, piano, drums, cello, violin... and she's got one hell of a voice too. But she's too shy to sing. It's something I'll have to work on, it's great hearing her sing when it's just the two of us.

The song was a lyrically strong one. It was me and Angela's song. I think the pre-chorus is what made it. It goes a little something like this;

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound,  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me,  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire,  
You're the only one who knows who I really am.

I loved her. But now... nah, not anymore. She built me up to break me down. And I guess it's time for me to move on. Hang on. Phone's ringing.

Hello? Oh, Lilith, hi. How's it goin'? Yeah, I'm fine, I- yeah? Uh... nope, I'm not busy, no. Yeah, sure, I'll head down to your place... just as long as Angela's not there. She's not... great. Can't stand her anymore. Uh huh, you know how it all went.

...

It's good to talk to you again. Aha, it's probably not... alright, alright, fine, fine, it's good to hear my voice too, I got it, haha. Alright, alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes, see you then.

Well, that was Lilith. And she wants me to go over to her place... this should be interesting. So this is where I stop recording and leave the house...

Bye?

* * *

**Hey peeps, I bring good news (as of 24th August 2014, as least)- a video series of this is in fact in production _now._ Yes, I know, I haven't finished writing this yet, but then again, they made Harry Potter films and all the books weren't written. So yeah, a teaser for this series is right here, on YouTube at;**

/watch?v=-bD5vQlZr6s

**Let me know what you think of it :P**


	2. Chapter 2

I shut the laptop lid down, and struggle to stand up. I've got pins and needles in my legs. I shuffle over to my old twin bed, and heave myself up onto it, being rendered immobile by the blindingly agonising explosions of tingling pain in my legs. I wait for the pain to subside, not daring to flex my feet out of fear of more discomfort. Eventually, it fades into a dull ache before I can flex and stretch my toes, enclosed snugly in a pair of odd socks (one red, the other black), without doubling over in pain. I stand up, and pull my Llamas sports jersey over my head. I stretch my athletic body, before looking into my wardrobe for a polo shirt. I dig out a pale blue one... which wouldn't look great with my red trousers. I pull out a pair of faded blue jeans, ripped at the knees. I also retrieve a belt, to which I change and fasten to my jeans. I gaze into the small mirror on my bedside table, to which I can see faint blond bristles starting to form on my face.

Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. I head out of my room, and I see my mom is in the kitchen. I inform her that I'm heading down to Lilith's and that I'll be back at around 10pm. I leave. I walk down the street, with an earphone in my right ear. I'm listening to the song...

_I, I'll never be, be what you see inside  
You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified_

I skip, not wanting to hear lyrics like that. It was what I'd tell Angela, but she wouldn't believe it.

_I was back in high school when,  
We were talking late from ten,  
Staying up till three am,  
Just friends._

Nope. Skip.

One crash of a power chord. And another. And another. Repeat the phrase again. Then;

_She's got five lives that she's got to save  
And she's thrown them all away  
And she doesn't know how to feel  
Her decision is not made by me  
So I'll write you a love song and lie through my teeth  
The choices you've made they don't sit well with me_.

Nope...

_Hello, I am looking for her out there  
Why hasn't anybody seen her?  
And is there any kind of way to find her_?

Damn. Next?

_I-I-I-I've got a migraine  
And my pain will range from up down and sideways  
Thank God it's Friday  
'Cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays  
'Cause Sundays are my suicide days_

Better. Much better. I sing along, not caring who's listening. I've got an excellent set of pipes, so who cares? Before I realise it, I'm at Lilith's place, and she's sitting by the front door, on the porch. She looks up at me with her expressive green eyes and says; "Glad to see you're still one hell of a singer."

I blush. "Thanks... and look who's talking?"

"Oh please." She blushes too. "I sound like a whale giving birth to farm equipment!"

"I've heard you, so I don't believe it." I joke back.

"Oh yeah? What was I singing?" She pokes her tongue out.

"Ooh... I can't remember... goes something like... uh... something about feeling the pressure?"

"Hm..." The stands up and folds her arms.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing... come on, inside, upstairs."

* * *

"Okay... how many instruments can you play now?!"

"Uh... eight?"

"Run down the list."

"Guitar, bass, drums, piano, violin, cello, ukulele, cajon and harmonica." Lilith mutters self-consiously.

"I envy your talent."

"And I envy your ability to make people swoon with your singing voice." She laughs.

"I don't make people _swoon_, never have done." I return.

"You don't pay a great deal of attention to your audience then."

"And you don't pay attention to how many instruments you say you play."

"What?"

"You said you play eight instruments. You play nine."

She quickly counts off what she plays with her fingers, muttering under her breath as she does so. "Well... oops?"

We laugh. And then silence.

"So," I start, wanting to take the conversation elsewhere, "what did you want me here for?"

She drags a ginger lock of hair out of her eyes. "I wanted to see you."

"Nothing stopped you from doing so before."

She huffed. "That's what you think. Whilst I was single, Angela wouldn't even let me breathe around you."

"A controlling cheater, got it. Remind me to never speak to her again. Ever." I declare.

We sit in silence for a bit. She chews sub-consciously at a fingernail. I stroke my sprouting bristles on my face. It makes a scratchy sound which fills the silence in the room. Lilith just stares at me until I realise that I'm making the sound. We both start laughing.

"I need to shave." I say sheepishly.

"Actually, you don't. It looks good on you, you look older... and more..." She drifts off.

"More... what?" I quiz.

"Can you play something for me?" She evades.

"Like what?"

"That song you sung at Dirk's party last year." She gets up and takes off an acoustic guitar from a floor stand, and hands it to me and I sit on her bed. I drop the tuning and pick two notes. And again. Then I start to sing.

"_I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am,  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times  
I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am..."_

I stop and stare at my feet.

"Dustin... what's wrong?"

"I can't sing this."

"Why not?"

"I dedicated this song to Angela, I can't play it."

"Then dedicate it to me."

"What?"

"You heard." Her eyes flash with polite interest and encouragement. I start back up again. Lilith actually harmonises on the chorus, and it's beautiful. We finish, and just sit in silence again.

"So much for farm-equipment birth-giving whale-singing." I say after a while. "That was..." I search for the word. She cocks her head slightly as I think. "Beautiful... it was beautiful." This takes her by surprise, and she flushes bright pink. It's funny really, she'd put on a tough, no-nonsense act since she broke up with Dirk, and here she is, so easily flattered, her face flushing bright red.

It's sweet. It shows the old Lilith is coming back. I check the time and announce that I've got to leave. I return the guitar to the stand, and Lilith escorts me to the front door.

"It was good seeing you again." Lilith politely says as she leans against the door frame.

"Yeah, likewise." I reply with a small smile. Without warning, she gets up and gives me a hug, her arms wrapped around my neck, her head buried in my chest. When I get over the surprise, I wrap my arms around her slim torso. We let go and she cocks an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"What?"

"You looked shocked."

"I... I'm no good a hugger..." I shrug with a grin.

She laughs. "That's not true actually." She gazes at her feet, looking a bit bashful. "Well, goodnight Dustin."

"Night." And with that, she ruffles my hair, before heading back inside. I feel something stir in my chest. I know that feeling...

Uh oh.

* * *

"Hey, Lilith, you got a lighter on you?" I ask as I put a cigarette between my teeth.

Her faces drops as she cuffs my head. "Are you kidding me?!" She yelps. "You sing _and_ smoke? Are you stupid or something?"

"It's only been for a couple of months... I've been trying to stop like crazy." I plead.

"Ugh, I don't believe you. Seriously." She folds her arms angrily.

"Well, what do you expect me to do with these to try to quit?" I challenge.

"Just say they're metaphors." I give her a blank look. "Oh my God, don't you read?" Still blank. "You've honestly never read _The Problems With Our Plumbbobs_?" Blank. "You know, the whole "I put the killing thing between my teeth but don't give it the power to kill" thing?"

... blank...

"Right, I'll cut a deal with you." She finally says. She takes the cigarette from between my teeth, and leans in, placing a soft kiss on my lips. Once I come to, I lean in again for another, but she places her hand on my chest, stopping me.

"Only if you actually quit. Deal?"

"This... is wrong Lilith, I can't... you know... do this..."

"What. Do _what_ exactly?"

"You're my ex's sister... and my best friend's ex... this isn't right."

"Listen here Blondie," she challenges. "I decide what's right or not... I need this... you don't understand how badly I need this..."

"I'm sorry... but I can't do thi-"

"Screw it."

And she darts off, and I bolt after her. She may be an athlete, but she's not a fast runner. I catch up to her instantly. I trip and drag her down with me, and I land on top of her. I get up and allow her to do the same, helping her up with my extended hand. I can see tears welling up in her eyes...

"Look... I understand that you know what you want from _us_... but I don't know what I want right now..."

"I don't want to hear it then!" She snapped.

"Shh, shh, please... Lilith... hear me out..." She sniffs, blinks back tears, and nods, not daring to make eye contact. I put my index finger beneath her chin, and move her head so I gaze into her eyes. "Listen... I think that you're honestly beautiful... and you're just great to be around... but I'm not ready to be in another relationship again... not yet... and... I know this sounds crazy and all but..."

"But?"

"I... think I'm... in love with you..."

"Dustin... I... I..." She stutters, obviously taken by surprise. "I just... don't know what to say..."

"Say how you feel." I prompt, cringing at how cheesey it sounds.

"... overwhelmed. I mean... I've only been talking to you again for like... a week... and yet nothing good really happens to me such a short space of time... I'm mean, yeah, it may be easy to just kiss someone if you've kissed someone before, but the reciprocation... it all feels too good to be true."

I take her hands in mine, and say; "I don't think so. You've had it rough with relationships... everyone does, yet we all get a turning point... this could be it for both of us."

She smiles, tears spilling down her face. "You think so?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I really, really do." I beam at her, to which I get another kiss.

"I think I'm in love with you too Dustin."

"Does this mean I don't have to quit smoking now?"

"Shut up Blondie."

* * *

**Songs;**

_Fake You Out_, Twenty One Pilots, from _Vessel_ (2013)

_The Other Side_, Tonight Alive, from _The Other Side_ (2013)

_Hello_, Mallory Knox, from _Signals_ (2013)

_Migraine_, Twenty One Pilots, from _Vessel _(2013)

_Be Somebody_, Thousand Foot Krutch, from _The End Is Where We Begin _(2013)

**These songs have been included in this due to pure appreciation of the songs and artists. All credit goes to the stated artists.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey... Dustin?"

I look up. "Yes?"

"I think we should start a band."

I sit up, looking down into the pool, with Lilith hanging off the edge. I don't dare venture in. Aquaphobia... obvious reasons. I stroke my now clean-shaven chin.

"But we'd be a two-piece, that'd be hard to deal with live, y'know, with only two people playing and stuff."

"I'm thinking more of a SimTube band..." She groans, rolling her eyes.

"And the recording equipment is...?" I ask, getting a little frustrated by my... financial issues...

"I can just, well, _borrow_ the stuff from Angela, she has all sorts of microphones and stuff." Lilith replies as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Seriously? She has all that? She's as musically talented as a dolphin." I cock an eyebrow, not completely believing this.

"Now, that's just offensive to the dolphins." We laugh. It's something we do a lot. Laugh.

"And then there's the band name..." I continue.

"Just some snappy phrase and hey presto, done."

"I don't do snappy."

"You are so difficult." She shoots with a big grin, eyes sparkling.

"You know something Lilith?" I ask without realising what I'm saying. "Your eyes are just beautiful."

"Oh come _on_!" She rolls her eyes, not buying it. "All those compliments are recycled, I'm _identical_ to Angela."

"Genetically, yeah... but you're more genuine. Your eyes have this sparkle, this shimmer that just swims with adoration. She never expressed that."

"That was actually very poetic." She said wistfully whilst pulling herself out of the pool. "I'd love to see what kind of songs you'll write."

"I wouldn't. I'm not amazing with words."

"You will be once you know the message you're trying to convey."

"I'll try it."

* * *

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nopey."

"Dustin..."

Uh oh. The trademark Lilith Pleasant Death Glare...

"Come on, I've made some stupid lyric about a whale... I can't do this..."

"You'll think of something else, you just need some inspiration."

"Like?"

She shakes her head in frustration. "I don't know, like, go and just listen to a whole album and write a song based on that!"

"What if the genre changes every song?"

Her mouth just hangs open. "You are hopeless."

I shrug, and strum a few chords on Lilith's guitar. I strum a C, then a B flat, then a G and then a D.

She stops me. "Hm, make that C minor."

I comply.

"Then the B flat a seventh."

"Got it."

"G minor, then D7."

I play the chord sequence again. It sounds eerie.

"Right," she stands up, "set up an electric guitar, clean, reverb, pick those notes, but an octave higher."

It sounds eerier. We've got a new song coming together.

* * *

"Oh God, why did I agree to this?" Lilith questions, her face frozen with fear.

"Because it's your birthday?" I answer.

"But... it'll hurt right?"

"As if I'm supposed to know?" I slap my forehead. "I've never had a piercing before!"

It took some time to convince her, but Lilith managed to persuade her mother to get her lip pierced. Ever since her parents split two months ago, Mary-Sue's been more open and welcoming to Lilith. She told me their relationship fizzled out completely when Lilith got kicked out of school, but it recently picked up when the girls caught their dad cheating with their house maid a few weeks ago (coincidentally a week after I caught Angela cheating, must run in the family). It had rattled Lilith badly, yet she didn't shut me out the way she did when she broke up with Dirk.

Now, our relationship is an odd one. Intimate interactions are rare, and any onlooker would think we were two friends who obviously had a thing for each other but are too afraid to admit it. We're not exactly going steady; Lilith gave me the luxury of saying when we would be.

I still can't decide what to do. I mean, part of me wants to go for her, another wants to run like hell. It's her sister that's my problem... my ex... it sounds bad. Ugh, it's like I've done with one twin, and I'm nabbing the other. It makes me feel bad.

Lilith's sat in that chair, her fists clenched so tight her knuckles are turning a concerning bright white colour. The piercing gun was angled to the left side of the mouth, her mouth trembling ever so slightly, her eyes sending a distress signal my way. I reckon it's something along the lines of "_Mayday, mayday, Pleasant to Broke, need assistance ASAP, SOS, SOS, help!"_

_Click_.

And behold, her new lip ring. Complete with heavily watering emerald eyes.

"Well?" I ask with a hint of a mocking tone.

"Not so bad at all, nothing wrong with that in the slightest. I'm fine, perfectly fine, yep, yes, so I am." She chattered back, voice cracking. She pays for the piercing and we step outside into the cold winter air. She takes a deep breath, and before I realise what's going on, she starts yelling all sorts of profanities, mixing in another language in the process, dollar to a dime it's Irish.

It's a family thing of the Pleasants, they've long descended from the Irish, but they still keep the language fluent in the family, despite it's lack of use outside the house. I'm in the same boat, I guess; my dad used to teach me German, and I'm still fairly proficient in it.

She finishes, to which she looks back at me and feebly says; "Ow."

I shake my head and touch my hand against my forehead. "Oh dear me, that didn't hurt, did it?" I jeer. "Oh wow, _the_ sassy, tough-as-nails Lilith Pleasant can't take a simple lip piercing? Awwh, poor widdle Lilith Plea-"

She punches me in the stomach, and I just stare at her, unharmed. "Hey, now what was that for?" I ask. I watch her hop away, cradling her hand, cursing.

"Do you strap an encyclopedia to your stomach or something? I think I've just broken my wrist!" She growls.

"Nope," I smirk, "abs."

* * *

She didn't break her wrist, although she did whine about it for the next hour or two. We were alone in the house; Mary-Sue was visiting her parents, and Angela was up at her aunt's place, visiting her dad's sister's family; the Burbs.

Lilith and I decided to do a bit of a quick-fire Q&A session with a phone app- whoever hesitated had to stop. We're sitting on the floor of the living room, which is, needless to say, really uncomfortable.

"Full name?" I read.

"Lilith Sophie Pleasant." She responded.

"Who did you last fight with?"

"Angela."

"Was your last kiss a mistake?"

"Oh, no, not at all." She laughed.

"Oh great... Will you have a boyfriend-slash-girlfriend in the next two months?"

"Well, we'll see, huh?" She whispered in a way which screamed "_get the hint Blondie"_.

"What is the nicest text you've received?"

"Uh..."

"HESITATION!" I yell, to which Lilith slaps my arm.

"It's harder to think and answer past events quickly!"

I raise an eyebrow. My turn. "Alright, shoot."

"What annoys you the most?"

"Stupid little Q&A games." I smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"Have you ever smoked a cigarette?"

"I quit, but yes."

"Have you ever kissed your best friend's ex?"

"Now that was just too much of a coincidence." I frown. "But yes... duh."

"Would you take someone back if they cheated on you?"

"_No_." I answer sternly.

"Hmm..." Lilith murmured, flicking her hair out of her eyes."These are a little set up actually... last one before I declare this app as an anti-Dustin Broke piece of software?"

I nod.

"Are you a virgin?"

"... no..."

This causes Lilith to sit up. "Angela?"

"Regretfully."

She starts laughing, yet I don't understand why it's so funny. "See, I had no idea she'd done it, no idea whatsoever... wow, they say you learn something new every day!"

I let out a nervous chuckle, no doubt blushing. "Well... boyfriend-girlfriend left alone in an empty house on an anniversary... no parents around... one thing just led to another..."

She cocks her head. "There's no need to be all embarrassed about it." She touches my cheek, which is burning hot. I avoid her gaze completely. She takes me in her arms, and kisses my sweaty forehead- a side effect of embarrassment. "Listen," she whispers, "I don't care that you dated my sister, I've learned it's bad to dwell on past relationships when someone else is involved. Bear that in mind, okay?"

"Okay." I reply quietly.

* * *

"DUSTIN OH MY GOD YOU'VE GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT!" Lilith screamed as she came into my room. Mom must've let her in.

"Alright, calm down, what is it?" I laugh. She produces a poster. I read it. It says:

_Looking for a band capable of;_

_Producing covers, writing original songs, and being able to perform professionally on a stage_

_A single winning entry will be chosen to be signed to a major record label._

_To enter, simply record **three** covers, showing musical influences, and to be able to provide an LP with at least 30 minutes' worth of original material._

_It is advisable the covers have video to accompany it, to show what equipment is used during your song choices._

_We will then select 5 bands to perform 1 cover and 2 original songs in a Battle Of The Bands competition._

"Wow..." I say after reading the poster

"So, are we going to do this or what?"

"Goes without saying, doesn't it?" I grin.

"Right, 3 covers, citing influences... hm..." Lilith thinks, rubbing her chin, gazing off into the distance.

"That's simple, right? Lyrical influence, structural influence, melodic influence, there we go."

"And at least a half-hour album... we've got 3 weeks to do this."

"Then let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

We worked on the covers first, and any song ideas that were influenced by that we wrote down pretty fast after we thought of them. It was a really fun, relaxed process, despite the fact that we only had three weeks to do this, and we still had school to deal with. So what did we do to get around that? Well, I went home to Lilith's everyday after school, and we did our homework, whilst writing song ideas whenever they came to us. Sometimes it didn't work out well, and I once handed in a lyric sheet for my chemistry class.

We actually finished everything with 3 days to spare. We burned off the discs we needed to submit, along with the form about the band.

"We still haven't got a band name." Lilith quipped, slight irritation showing in her voice. I mean, we're super close to entering this thing, and being stopped by a mere band name is enough to tick anyone off.

"Vessel." I suggest instantly.

"What?"

"Music is our vessel. Without it, we would have drowned." I state gently.

"That was incredibly poetic." She says dreamily as she scribbles the name down hastily, as if she'll forget what I've said or how to spell it in the next few seconds.

"You've made me like that." She ruffles my hair.

We continued going through the application, as well as doing some last-minute tech checks to ensure all the discs work properly and all that. Then Lilith suddenly stopped at one question, groaned and pressed her head against the floor, for she was filling this thing out whilst lying on her stomach, feet hanging over her back.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's asking us about performing arrangements. We're only a two piece, and I don't know if you want to play guitar and bass simultaneously."

"Well, we can record the stuff we can't play beforehand, edit it together the way it's supposed to play, on a laptop or something, then hook that up to a PA. Then I can sing and play guitar, and you can play drums, there we have it."

"Your ideas keep getting better and better."

* * *

It was as if we'd broken some invisible barrier. There was a period of time where we weren't overly intimate with each other, Lilith and I. I mean, we were busy with the songwriting and all, but soon I was more than happy to let her sit on my lap as we would watch a movie, for example. She fell asleep on me every time, however, so I would carry her up to her room. As soon as I'd set her down on her bed, she'd wake up and demand I'd stay.

I was staying up there so often I'd have to bring a change of clothes with me for the morning.

The nights were blissful, to a certain extent; she'd rest her head on my shoulder, her hand on my bare chest, her warmth making me feel fuzzy inside. Of course, since we were in a twin bed, I'd always end up falling out flat onto my face. And in my brief absence, Lilith would take up all the space, forcing me to sleep on the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms. The amount of times she woke up to look over the side of the bed onto the floor to see me, and ask "What're you doing down there?" is uncountable, it happened that often, sometimes twice in one night. Regardless, I always woke up on the floor. Or rather, my nose crushed against the floor.

Morning. The phone rings, which results in Lilith bolting downstairs to answer it. I sit up, rub the sleep out of my eyes, and tag along behind her, stretching as I walk alone. Carefully taking one step at a time as to not make much noise (the stairs are really creaky), I listen to the phone conversation.

"Hello? Yes, speaking. Oh my god..." She turns around to me, big grin on her face. "Yes, yes, okay, yeah, that's great, thank you very much, goodbye." She hangs up and runs up to me to give me a tight hug. "Dustin, that was the competition, and we're going into the finals, do you know what this means- wehaveachanceatgettingsignedifwewinthis!" She shrieked excitedly.

"No way."

"Way!"

"So... what's next?"

"We have to be able to perform a three-song set, with two songs being originals, remember?."

"How long do we have to practice?"

"Three days."

"Let's go."

* * *

The guitar pick slips from my sweaty hand mid-solo, and I receive a dirty look from Lilith, who rests her drum sticks on the snare, before stopping our pre-recorded playback. I've done this six times now, and we're performing tomorrow. She's getting more and more frustrated by my mistakes, and I'm getting nervous, which then leads to more mistakes. Vicious circle, huh?

"Look... uh... I'm going to go for a walk." I murmur with embarrassment.

"What?" She hisses. "You can't, we've still got so much work to do!"

I lift up my hand, which is shaking uncontrollably. I can't work with nerves, and she knows this. Her expression softens, and guilt floods her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't push you so hard..." She stands up and sits down next to me, on the bed, where I'd just plopped down onto. She gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "We can drop that song if you want... we both know it's the weakest we've written..."

"'S'okay."

"It's not. But I know exactly what to replace it with."

I look up and raise my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Our song." She says as a small smile plays across her lips.

I grin. "Gotcha."

The one I'd written about her. About us. The one I'm too shy to perform, but it's the best I've ever written.

* * *

I knock on the Pleasant's door, a bouquet of flowers behind my back. The door opens, and I'm disappointed to see that Angela has answered.

"Hey Dustin." She says in monotone, without the slightest change of facial expression. No surprise, no sadness, no guilt.

"Hi. Is Lilith in?"

"Maybe," she says coyly, "maybe not."

"Look, a simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice Angela." I snap.

"And you've got flowers behind your back. You two aren't in a relationship are you?"

I hide them more behind my back, which is futile, before demanding; "What's it to you?" I scowl.

"I've noticed you've been seeing each other for a month, maybe a month and a half, yet there's nothing official going on, is there?" She pressed. I keep my face blank, as to not give anything away.

"Why would you care about what's between me and Lilith?" I retort. "Actually, wait... I know _exactly_ what's the problem."

"Try me." She challenges, not convinced that I'm going to knock the nail right on its head.

"You're jealous."

"Yeah, no." She laughs unconvincingly. So fake it physically hurts

"Yeah, you are, because remember, a long time ago, you cheated on me, right? With Dirk. And you know what's funny? He wouldn't take you back either, so you got left all by yourself. All by yourself, while I moved on to someone so much better; your own twin sister. She's everything you'll never be." I growl.

"Dustin, shut up." She yelps.

I carry on regardless. "And what's more, you still don't have an excuse as to why you cheated on me, do you?"

"Of course she doesn't, she's just as bad as Dad. Hell, it's probably a cheating gene that gets passed onto the eldest sibling." Lilith, with her sass, has arrived.

"Screw you Lilith." She shoves her sister. Lilith doesn't react.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Lilith folds her arms in victory. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't be getting so defensive."

"Yeah, well, looks like someone left your cage open. So sorry for that Dustin, I know it sucks with an animal running around loose."

"Heh," I say. "Yeah, I know, it's horrible, even more since that animal cheated on me."

"I'm an animal? Says the one who comes from a broken family- and you live up to your name." She snaps back.

"Ooh, nasty. I'd slap you, but I'd get idiot on my hands." Lilith again, shuffling towards me, and leaning against the railing behind us.

"Well, they say twins are alike." Angela retorts, feebly implying that Lilith is also an idiot.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I was the Pleasant surprise. You were just _planned_." Pun on the surname, nice.

"Yeah, I was _expected_, unlike you!" Angela yells. I try to not laugh, this is just brilliant! Sibling fighting, with some excellent comebacks being thrown back and forth. If I didn't hate Angela, and if I didn't love Lilith, I'd struggle to decide whose side to take!

"And that's the problem, your birth certificate is literally written confirmation that you're directly from hell. Plus Mom and Dad had to spend 6 minutes of hell with you whilst I had to be born. They should have named you Devila or something rather, it's more fitting."

"Well, that insult was an epic fail, Lilith... your name means 'night monster', stupid."

"I actually think it's a pretty nam-" I chip in.

"Shut up Dustbin." The nasty piece of work shouts at me, ugh.

"We're talking about failure now? I don't really care about your life story." Lilith snaps, in defence of me.

"Ooh, it is on." Angela says slowly, dangerously, as she narrows her eyes and rests her hands on her hips.

"I'll bet it is. And besides, you should stop climbing trees- no, wait, you don't, silly me..." Lilith continues.

"Uh...?"

"Yeah, my bad... but you look like you fell out of a tree and hit every branch with your face on the way down." She folds her arms, satisfactory look on her face. See, these two, being identical twins, are insulting each other's looks... I don't get these two!

"And you're so stupid I could easily trap you with a box suspended by a stick and a piece of string with Dustin sitting underneath it."

"And yet," I chipped in again, "if your mom dropped you off for school, she'd get ticketed for littering."

"And _you_, Dustin, should learn from your parents mistakes."

"Don't allow my son to date an unfaithful girl, regardless as to how sweet and innocent and how much of a 'role model' she's said to be?"

"No- get sterilised!"

"I... you are seriously a nasty piece of crap. I've trodden in stuff more pleasant than you, cheater." I flap, before finishing with more force.

"And you're as useful as a chocolate oven tray, criminal." She sneers.

I sigh. "Lilith..."

"Yes?"

"You don't have any personal attachment to this..." I grope for the right word. "..._thing_, do you?"

"Hell no."

"Good, because Imma hit her." I hiss through gritted teeth. Lilith darts in front of me, and holds my face in her hands.

"Dustin... don't, please, we've taken this too far as it is." She pleads, suddenly realising how bad it'll get if it gets physical. Her dad would probably beat the living daylights out of me, and he already hates me. I stop.

"Coming down here to answer the door was a mistake." Angela declares.

"So was your birth." Lilith and I both snap back, as she lets go of my face.

"I could still remove 95% of your beauty with a wet wipe." Angela taunts.

"Give it up Angela." I crack my knuckles. "Everyone knows your brand of makeup is Crayola." Lilith starts laughing, hard, choking, and struggling to breathe. I crack a smile as well.

"Oh wow, so jealous of your poor attempts of insults now." Angela says as she rolls her eyes.

"And I'm jealous of people who don't know you." I return.

"And I'm jealous of people who aren't related to you." Lilith joins.

"Seriously, you two need to grow up."

"If I had to grow up to your level, I'd be 11 years old. And besides, it was my original plan to ignore you, so could we just ignore you now? We're kinda busy." I say.

"Oh please, get a room you two." She rolls her eyes.

"We would, but there's a huge pile of trash blocking the way. Don't you have a maid or something?" I continue, only to get slapped by Lilith.

"Blondie, not cool, not cool at all."

"Sorry Lily, I wasn't thinking..." I completely forgot about that. _Completely_. Lilith takes my hand regardless; I think she was touched by the new nickname.

"Hey kids!" Mary-Sue chirps as she comes from inside. Oh crap.

"Hi Mom." The twins chorus, Angela with a super-false smile, Lilith resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hello Mrs Pleasant." I say with an extended hand. She takes it, gives it a firm shake, and corrects me with _Ms Oldie. _She says it's nice to see me, I say likewise, and she heads back inside, no questions asked.

"Say, Angie, did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?" I resume.

"Nope, but they sure wish Lilith would." Right, that's it.

"Alright, Angela, you win." I say in resignation, because this is just getting nasty. Lilith gives me a wicked pinch as if to say _What are you doing?__! _I bite my lip to stop myself from yelping.

"I knew I would, I'm smart, you two aren't."

"I like you better when you shut your mouth." Lilith whispers, obviously hurt from that running-away comment.

"And yet I like you better when you're on fire." The older twin quips.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lilith shrieks, her face turning bright pink. "You, Miss Angela I'm-So-Perfect Pleasant, think you're so perfect, smart and pretty and just overall amazing and super-popular, but let's face the reality of it- you're the first cheater in our grade, and people trust a gun shoved down the waistband their pants without the safety on more than they trust you!" She squares up to her sister. "And another thing Angela, you think you're attractive? An amazing girlfriend? At the moment, the only thing you've turned on in the last month and a half are a few lights, the TV, your computer and the microwave." She stops for breath. "And here's one more thing; a taste of your own medicine, for old time's sake- if you so much as look at my boy, I will honestly shove my boot up your ass, got it?"

Her sister nods feebly, defeated.

"Now beat it." Angela darts back inside, apprehensive of making eye contact with either of us. She sighs. "Sorry about that, I was having a bath, to which I heard voices... hence the wet hair." It wasn't pinned up or anything. I suddenly remember the flowers, and produce them. Her face lights up in glee, and it warms my heart. Her eyes clearly express gratitude, and she kisses me.

"Awwh... you're so sweet."

"That... was just _awesome_."

"Thank you." She kisses me again.

"You're not actually going to stick a boot up her ass, are you?"

"Problem?"

I shake my head. "And I'm your boy?" I ask, jokingly.

"You know what I mean." She laughs as she pokes me in the ribs. I do, and I know I've got to sort it.

* * *

It's crazy, but I'm having to dry Lilith's hair for her. We're sitting on her bed, and I'm armed with her hairdryer. I carefully collect a lock of her red hair with a hairbrush, before carefully drying it. She marvels my skill, and mocks me due to the fact that I'm short-haired. Why would I have experience with a hairdryer?

"I've had practice believe it or not!" I chuckle.

"Oh yeah? With that pathetic excuse for a mop of hair?"

"It goes super curly when it grows out, so I have a lot of hair, but it just doesn't grow far." I say with a smirk.

"No way!" She squeals. "That is _so_ cute!" I blush, not that it matters, for she's facing away from me. "So what, is it like a mini afro or something?"

"I guess...?" I laugh again.

"I think you were born with cute genes."

"Oh please, I honestly don't think that's true."

"You better believe it- you're a ladykiller."

"And you know this how? Pretty sure you're alive Lils." I laugh, maintaining a big grin.

"Well, I feel like your face will be the death of me. And that's how I want to go."

"Well, don't. Life without you will be like a broken pencil. Pointless." I say truthfully.

"Dustin..." She turns around to face me.

"No, really. Before you and I got together, I didn't really know what love was like. Angela and I were probably acting on it because we were childhood friends, and it's probably the same with you and Dirk."

"I love you, Dustin.."

"And I love you too..." I pause. "And I just forgot what I was going to say just as soon as I looked at you." I look away, embarrassed.

"You better remember it." Lilith says with a warm smile.

"Alright then, it's not the exact wording I wanted, but it's close." I take a deep breath. "If I had to leave this room right now, I wouldn't. You'd have to drag me out, and I'd take every strip of wallpaper with me."

She cracks up. "You're such a goof."

"Be my girlfriend." I blurt as I take her hands in mine. She stops laughing.

"Say... say that one more time..." She whispers, wide-eyed.

"_Be my girlfriend_."

"Yes..." Her voice is barely inaudible. Then she starts crying.

"Lilith... no, no, _no_ please don't cry... I'm sorry if I upset you..." I plead, panicking. I take her into my arms, feeling hers wrap about my torso tightly.

"No, silly," I can feel her smiling into my chest. "I'm happy, you big goof, this is what I've always wanted."

"Me too, me too." I say over my tears as well. Tears of relief, that everything can now work out the way it's supposed to. There's a soft tap on the door, and a tear-stained Angela comes in through.

"Lilith, you won't believe what I've just-" She stops as soon as she sees us crying. "Alright... I know this is a bad time, but Mom's just been on the phone with Dad... and we've been invited to his and the maid's wedding." She says with a hint is disgust in her voice.

"I'm not going." Lilith states plainly, drying her tears, leaving behind tracks of smudged makeup.

"None of us are... but she's pregnant, so..."

Lilith screams with rage as she launches a pillow at her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate him." Lilith spits with disgust. We're sitting in the park, on a bench, and she's trying to keep on a brave face, but it's really not working. We're performing today, and I can tell she's really not up for it.

"How long has he been gone for?"

"A good few months or so. He left the week after you and Angela broke up." Her voice cracks.

"Look, I know this is tough for you, but I understand the feeling of loss-"

"It's not about _loss_ Dustin!" She snaps, scowling at me. "My dad has betrayed my family, your dad is dead- it's not the same thing at all!" The words are like bullets, and the impact of them slamming into me is unbearable.

"I was just trying to help." I say quietly, hurt.

"Then don't lump our situations together."

"Fine." I fold my arms in frustration. "But go find a new guitarist." I regret it as soon as I say it. I expect her to slap me. Instead, she just laughs.

"Uh... remember I can play a lot of instruments?" I slowly turn to her, to see her cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm an idiot." I groan before laughing.

"Well, there's always someone." She winks at me. "So... now that it was kinda brought up, you nervous for tonight?" she asks.

"Nah." I shrug. "You?"

"Uh... nope."

"Liar."

"How can you tell I'm not nervous?" Lilith challenges way-too-defensively.

"You keep gnawing at your lip ring- you don't normally do that."

She snorts. "Habits can develop."

"But not overnight." I shoot back. "Admit it, you're nervous."

She takes a deep breath. "...yes..."

I take her hand and give it a quick squeeze. "There's no need to be, you're a sick drummer, one of the best out there. And besides, just enjoy the performing and let it take your mind off things. Don't let things take your mind off the performing, okay?" She doesn't look up. "Okay," I continue, "I get it, you've got a lot on your mind, but look, think of it this way; your dad cheated, I get it. But that doesn't mean you should give your upcoming sibling the cold shoulder. It's not fair to ignore him or her all because of what your dad did."

"Siblings." She corrected.

"_Siblings_?" I question, narrowing my eyes.

"Dad's having twins. Both boys."

"Wow. Well... it's clear the twin gene's on your dad's side of the family." I utter a weak laugh.

"Shut up, that's not even funny."

"Oh come on, lighten up... having baby brothers is great fun. Believe me."

"Baby _half_-brothers." She snaps back.

I roll my eyes. "Still brothers nonetheless."

"They the spawn of my dad's precious _cleaning fairy_."

"Now that's not fair. They're still family, and you should appreciate the fact that those two little boys will adore both you and Angela. The whole idea of being an older sibling is being the role model. But what would you know? You're a twin. And twins either love each other or hate each other- and there's no looking after each other either. But if you're a bit older, then it's your duty to be the support your kid sibling needs growing up. I mean, just look at me and Beau, he's a quick learner, and he learns a lot from me. If he was my twin brother, we wouldn't be anywhere near as close as we are today, because I wouldn't have to have been that role model figure in his life."

Her expression softens. "I guess you're right... I'm sorry."

"'S'alright." I check my phone for the time. "We'd better get moving."

* * *

"Heyheyhey, stop chewing, you'll rip your lip off." I order. The nerves are really getting to Lilith, she has a distant look of panic on her face. "Right, that's it. Take it out."

"What?" She gives me a look of shock.

"The lip ring. Take it out." I demand, reaching out for it.

"You touch it and I'll bite your damn finger off!" She hisses.

I rub my hands down my face. "Oh god..." I groan. Just what I need; a stressy Lilith.

"Well, someone's nervous." A voice says behind me. I turn around to see a girl with thick glasses and curly brown hair standing behind me.

"Her? Oh you better believe it." I say.

"Shut up Dusthead." Lilith snaps, to which the girl laughs.

"You're Dustin Broke, right?" She says.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Daisy Carter. Are you two playing together?"

"Uh huh."

Her eyebrows knit together in disbelief. "Just the two of you? But... how... I..." She fumbles. "I think you've got a couple of tricks up your sleeve, actually. Can't wait to see you play." She beams.

"What do you play?" I ask.

"Bass... but between you and me," she lowers her voice, "I can't stand my band at all."

"No?"

"No, they treat me like a baby, and I hate it. If we don't win this, I'm splitting from them."

"Well... if you'd like to play bass for us..." I say, implying that she can just let us know and she can.

"I'll keep it in mind." She looks behind me at Lilith, who's sucking her thumb now, oh brother. "I can tell that's a Pleasant twin. But I don't know which one."

"Seriously? I think it's obvious who _that _is." I laugh. "That's Lilith."

"You do realise I've been living here for like a few months... as if I'd know the preferred taste of each twin!" She laughs, before scowling. "But wait... forgive me for being intrusive, but, didn't you shout at her a few months back? Like, you got angry at her for cheating on you, and you were crying and everything. You took her back then, did you not?"

I look down at my feet. "That was actually her sister... Angela."

"I wondered why there was something different about her." She laughs. "Well... I've spoken to Angela like... once. She's not that bad actually... she's broken, like, she hates what she's gotten herself into."

"Well, you reap what you sow." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I guess, but I reckon she so's desolate, she actually broke down and gave me her life story."

"I'm not as mean as she says." Lilith chips in.

"On the contrary, she views you very highly. She told me that she cheated on you, Dustin, because she wanted to be with someone who her dad wouldn't shout at all the time. I take it you and Mr Pleasant didn't get along, huh?"

"Well... no, I used to be a pickpocket and all... but Angela helped me out of it, but somehow I don't think she told her dad that I was no longer part of that... so the relationship didn't improve. I don't think it helped that she didn't sit us both down to settle our differences, none of this _Dad, Dustin, sit down and talk, Dustin's not a criminal anymore Dad, he's really_ _great_, none of that at all."

"Oh. Well then... I guess that's that. So are you two... uh... you know...?" She points at me, then to Lilith, then to me again.

"Going steady? Yeah." I finish.

She nods, her lower lip sticking out slightly as she processes this. "I still think you oughta talk to Angela, just to smooth things over, alright?"

_No_.

Before I can answer, a steward guy escorts us to a designated seating area, and Lilith and I take out seats. She's shaking heavily. I lean over to her and whisper; "You'll knock 'em dead, we can do this." She places a soft kiss on my cheek in response. The announcer steps up onto the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we're here to give one group consisting of Pleasantview's best musical talent to be able to show the world what they're capable of, but signing them onto the country's biggest record label; SimSong. We have 4 musical acts who have impressed us with their home-video and song production, so what we're bringing here are young people who have got spectacular techy know-how and excellent production skills. We've provided each and every one of you a copy of each of the band's CDs, just to show you what I'm talking about. These CDs have been mixed by these young people, and the songs written by them also.

"Another thing to point out is the youngest musician here is only 17 years old."

I look at Lilith. Me? It must be- I'm not 18 for another fortnight!

"Now, as previously stated, there are four acts. And now I will announce the acts, their names and their members, in no particular order. Our first group is Random Shutup, consisting of Anka Clemens on vocals, Robert Perry on guitar, Declan Wood on bass and Alex Robinson on drums. Round of applause everyone."

The band members take their positions, and they start playing. Oh man... they're really, _really_ good. They play, there's a lot of headbanging, and noise and then-

Oh god. The guitarist's string snaps with a sickening _ka_-_twang_. Everyone gasps, the band stop playing. The guitarist curses. There's a lot of running around trying to find a replacement string, but with no such luck. Eventually the band forfeit their slot, as they started to run over their slot time.

"What a shame." The announcer says. "Next up is Searing Fun and the Abuse, consisting of Ross Moore on vocals and guitar, Daisy Carter on bass and Cameron Brennan on drums."

Now this group is better, more accessible; they're playing pop punk, and it's great. This is the kind of music Lilith adores, and she starts to loosen up a bit, tapping her foot along with the kick drum, which is crazy; he's using a double kick drum... Lilith's capable of doing all that with one foot... I'm telling you, she's an insane drummer. They wrap up their set, when the announcer steps up onto the stage again.

"Alright then, next up we've got Vessel, consisting of Dustin Broke on guitar and vocals, and Lilith Pleasant on drums. Another additional thing to note is they are indeed playing along to a previously recorded track-"

Some booing from the forfeited metalheads. The announcer shoots a dirty look their way and continues. "This was in fact heavily discussed, and decided that this would be allowed, provided they could prove on the performing day that they recorded it. So we've set up a video of the instruments being played beforehand to accompany the group performing, which they have provided. Round of applause everyone."

Lilith and I get up, to which we take out positions. I grab my guitar and loop the strap around my neck, whilst taking a guitar pick out of my pocket. I look at Lilith and say "Ready?", to which she nods and clicks her sticks together, counting; "One, two, three, AND-"

We start playing, with the tech crew playing our track to it perfectly. Lilith crashes a cymbals the same time I whack a power chords, whilst maintaining a snare roll and maintaining a steady kick. Every chord I hit, she hits metal. The intro lasts 23 seconds before I start singing;

"_She's got five lives that she's got to save_  
_And she's thrown them all away_  
_And she doesn't know how to feel_  
_Her decision is not made by me_  
_So I'll write you a love song and lie through my teeth_  
_The choices you've made they don't sit well with me"  
_

Chorus.

"_Hello!" _I shout. "_I am looking for her out there_  
_Why hasn't anybody seen her?_  
_And is there any kind of way to find her_  
_Hello, I am looking for her out there  
Hasn't anybody seen her?  
And is there any kind of way to find her?"_

We continue playing and finish our song. Now it's time to play our original stuff. "This song," I start, "is one of those songs where it's a verbal way of flipping the bird at someone you _really _hate." The audience laughs. "And it's called _I Hate You and I Don't Have to Provide a Reason for it_, and it's... uh, one of those songs which has those fancy long titles which aren't mentioned in the song once, so... yeah, typical punk stuff I guess?" The audience laughs some more.

I start playing my trademark riff, and then I stop. Lilith clicks the hi-hat in time, and I start whispering into the mic;

"_Well listen up, you stupid girl  
You treat me like dirt?  
You make me hurl  
You hit me where it'll hurt  
But there's one thing to say  
Despite everything, I'm-"_

"_OKAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_" I scream, and we resume playing, loudly.

And then we launch into the verse;

"_You'll remember the time  
We had so much  
Now I want to break everything  
Everything. Such. As."_

And chorus;

"_Your heart, your heart, your heart  
I used to give a damn, now I'll run you over with a cart  
You think you've got style, you think you've got class  
But one wrong step and your sister will shove her boot up your ass  
Oh!"_

And we launch into the main riff, before I lead on with my solo. We quiet the song down, Lilith leading with rim-shots, and I start with my spoken word bridge, strumming open chords on a reverberating channel.

"_You see, you missed your one chance  
Hell, everyone does  
But you? Nah, you took every chance you could have ever had  
Drove it six feet into the ground  
Everyone's distanced themselves from you  
And I don't blame 'em, but  
People won't help you up, because, I mean,  
They're afraid you'll drag them down with you.  
Was your choice though, and this is it,  
Now enjoy yourself, whilst you're in a deep pile of-_ _woah_-_ohhhhhhh_-"

I scream, leading the song back to the chorus, before ending it. The applause is _deafening_. I look behind at Lilith, giving her a big cheesey grin. She winks at me. I begin our second original, and last song of our set; the one I'd written for Lilith. "Now this song, I wrote for someone who I care about a great deal, and you'll figure out who it is because she'll be bright red by the end of it. It's called _Beside You_." And so I start:

_"I had a bad day, I wasted a few years,  
And I had no one, to dry my tears  
Then I came across you again  
Tell me, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?  
_

_"I used to look up at night,  
__And I saw such at spectacular sight  
__The stars were blocked from my view,  
__But that's okay; I saw you_

_"I have many dreams, woah  
Making a fortune with a guitar  
To ruling over an empire  
But for now, the dream I want, that has come true  
Is standing. Right. Beside. You."_

The crowd "awwwhs".

"_One day I made an offer with you,  
I said if I dropped a tear in the  
Ocean, and if you found it,  
I said that I'd stop loving you,  
Instead you looked at me  
With your emerald eyes, I felt weak at the knees  
You said "Then I won't try"_

___"I have many dreams, woah  
Making a fortune with a guitar  
To ruling over an empire  
But for now, the dream I want, that has come true  
Is standing. Right. Beside._ _You_.

I go into the spoken-word bridge.

_"If I were to die today, my last breath would be to say  
__"I love you", yeah, yeah I love you  
__If I had one last dying wish,  
__I would want to come back as a tear;  
__I would be born in your sparkling eyes,  
__I would roll down your beautiful face  
__And I would die on your lips; where I'm lucky enough to be already_

___"__I have many dreams, woah  
Making a fortune with a guitar  
To ruling over an empire  
But for now, the dream I want, that has come true  
Is standing. Right. Beside._ _You_.

_"And if you ever find that you're alone, just remember  
My heart.  
Beats.  
For you."_

I strum the final chord. The crowd sits in a stunned silence, before cheering loudly. I take Lilith's hand as she comes up to me, her face a shade of bright crimson. We bow and then walk off stage. We're so happy I don't even pay attention to the final act.

* * *

The announcer comes up onto the stage after a half-hour cool-off period, to which they judge. He clears his throat. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the results are in! In fourth place, are the forfeited Random Shutup.

"In third place are Guaranteed Faith." I sit up, and look at Lilith.

"In second place, are..." Silence. This is unbearable. Lilith grabs my arm, and leans into me. Her fingernails start digging into my skin, but I ignore the pain. I don't dare breathe. Time stands still.

"Vessel." Cheering from the lads from Daisy's group. "Which means," the announcer continues, "in first place are Searing Fun and the Abuse, congratulations!" Lilith and I clap enthusiastically, albeit we're both gutted from coming second. But hey, if those guys go on to be international superstars, then at least we can be local heroes, right?

As we get up to leave, we're stopped by Lilith's mom, and Cassandra Goth. They're beaming, and Mary-Sue takes me and her daughter into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you two." She says whilst releasing us.

"But Mom," Lilith starts, "I thought you hate heavy music."

"I do, but you both have incredibly talent!"

"I thought the songs were great you two." Cassandra says.

"Oh wow," I laugh, "Cassandra like our music?"

"Well, duh," Lilith returns, "she's a Goth, you big goof!"

* * *

We're sitting on Lilith's bed, and she's lying on top of me, her head resting on my chest.

"It's a bummer we didn't win." I finally say after a good few minutes silence.

"Nah, I'm kinda cool with it. I'm not too keen to be a high-profile celebrity yet, I'm too shy."

"You'd be perfect for it! I mean, everyone's gotta love a sassy, sexy girl drummer, right?" I laugh.

She sits up and asks; "Did you just call me sexy?"

"Maybe." I reply coyly as I raise my eyebrows. She kisses me, and it gets more and more passionate. Eventually we break off, to which I sit up. Before I know it, Lilith's helping me wriggle out of my shirt, before hesitating upon realising what she'd done. "You ever done this before?" I ask.

"Nope." She replies.

"You're a virgin?!" I ask with surprise.

"It's subject to change, _right?_" She says with a slight smirk.

Uh huh, and that it did.

* * *

**Alright, song time, again;**

**The first song I used is; **_Hello_ by Mallory Knox.

**The other two I made up. Seriously. Sing them to however you feel they should be.**


End file.
